


I Wanna Be High All the Time

by wowhotcute



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Black Mirror
Genre: In the middle of fuckin’ tho, LSD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slightly Out Of Character, sex while high, sweet monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Colin wants to try out a slightly different reality. The players seem to enjoy it. And he doesn’t mind it one bit either. And, neither does Stefan.





	I Wanna Be High All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my typical stuff, but I just absolutely fell in love with Bandersnatch and the cloudy relationship between Stefan and Colin. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

The moment Colin met Stefan the first time, he knew three things about him

1\. He was going to be subjected to too much pain  
2\. Colin wanted him for himself  
3\. He would look far too pretty spread out on his couch with the mood lights going

He knew he couldn’t rush into his plan right away. The “players” needed a bit of entertainment first. A few good gorey routes. A few odd ones. Then he could change the timeline once they got a bit bored. A change from the typical plan. A bit of fun for the ones who wanted every path they could find.

This time, he didn’t go to that stupid party as a teenager and hook up with the girl with the wild hair, date her, and a have a baby far too early on. He was going to miss Pearl a bit, but he could always go back. He just needed to see how this played out. 

He met Stefan. He’d seen his overly innocent face at least a dozen times. No matter what the players made him do, he had that same look of pure determination when he brought his demo in. Colin knew he remembered it all. It was clear on his face. He could chop people up, get killed in an accident, fail at some unimportant thing and completely fuck up his life. But he still looked so excited to meet Colin. So nervous. Sweaty palms and a doe eyed look. It only made Colin more excited to see his little fantasy play out.

He declined the team offer. Worked nonstop. Then he followed Colin out on the street. Just like every other time.

Except this time, it wasn’t.

Colin still had his nice apartment. Still had the money for all the cigarettes and booze you could want. The attention of millions. This time, he just didn’t have Kitty. Not that he minded. He had the memories of what she was like in those other lifetimes.

Now it was Stefan’s turn. To be led into the apartment that cost more than most college tuitions. To be sat down on that sofa that’s had it’s fair share of unmentionable events happen on it. To be handed a blunt fresh from between his idol’s lips.

He choked on the smoke again this time. God, Colin never got tired of that. Watching him blunder about. You’d think he’d have learned by now. He still blushed around the whole interaction. 

“Not blushing enough.” Colin thought to himself. He carried on a fairly normal conversation and then decided to play with him a bit.

“So Stefan.” Colin said from his chair “when was the last time you fucked someone?” Stefan choked on his tea. He blushed all across his front and down his shirt collar. “I-I’ve never really, I mean I don’t really uh.” Colin quirked an eyebrow. Stefan took a deep breath in and let it out. “I’m a virgin.” Colin let out a little “Ah” of acknowledgement before Stefan continued. 

“Never really was the most popular in school. Not amongst girls...” he looked up at Colin in what he could only assume was an attempt at flirtation. “Or boys.” Colin smiled. 

“Can’t see why. You’re the whole fuckin’ package.” Colin mumbled through the blunt as Stefan toyed at his sleeves. “I am?” Colin dug into the container on the table. 

“Well of course. Video game programmer. Curly haired. Not a half bad voice. Nice smile I ‘spose.” Colin smiled like the idea he had was fresh in his head. 

“You’ve never had LSD, have you?” Stefan shook his head. “Ah, figured not. And you said you were a virgin... Stefan you’ve really not lived.” He took out the two squares, the simple lion drawing staring back at the boy across him. 

“So I’m gonna ask you something Stefan. Would you like to loose your virginity and have your first acid trip at the same time?” 

Stefan’s eyes widened. “Well I uh...” Colin held up the small squares perched on his fingers. “It’d be killing two birds with one stone Stefan. You don’t get opportunities like this everyday.” There were the ten seconds. The player said yes. 

Colin put the square down snuggly on his tongue. He watched Stefan do the same. They relaxed. Colin put on the lights that would cover the apartment in a soft rainbow of color.

“I suggest you strip now.” Colin stated, rather coldly. “It’s a bit hard to do things like that when you’re high.” Stefan blundered about, tugging on the neck of his green sweater, the fabric gliding against his pale skin. 

Colin hid his arousal as well as he could, legs crossed amd biting the inside of his cheek. Stefan, by some miracle, caught on. “Colin?” Stefan shyly asked. “Hm?” Stefan walked to his blond haired idol and put a hand on his chair. “Are you sure I don’t need any help getting out of these?”

Colin grinned slyly. He pulled the younger into his lap and undid his belt buckle, licking a stripe up his neck as he did so. He slowly took off the pants and boxers, watching Stefan twitch and shudder. 

Stefan now sat completely exposed and blushing to his idol. “C-Colin?” Stefan stuttered out. “Can I uh, can I help you with your... clothes?” Colin nodded. Stefan shucked off his jacket, then pulled off his shirt. Then, the typically shy boy slid to the floor.

“Colin? I’m not really sure if I should take these off for you...” his head went between Colin’s legs. “I mean, surely you can take these off yourself?” Stefan traced his hand up and down the zipper of Colin’s pants before tracing his tongue along the front where fabric met skin.

Colin hid his head in his hands, letting out a slight moan. “Stefan, stop that.” He firmly said. “Or what?” Stefan teases back. “I’ll tie you up and won’t let you cum.” Stefan’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled down Colin’s pants.

“God you’re awfully pretty.” Colin said. Stefan’s entire front blushed a vivid sunset pink and he smiled brightly. “I’m going to absolutely ruin you.” Colin picked Stefan up and spread him out on the sofa. He traced his fingers over the younger’s sides and watched him writhe around.

The seconds seemed to tick by slowly as Colin teased Stefan, never really touching him. Before the two knew it, the moon had risen over the city. Stefan was clinging onto Colin’s back, as the older sucked dark bruises onto his neck. Every sensation and image got brighter.

“C-Colin? Colin?” Stefan said, smiling softly. “Yes Stefan?.” Stefan ran a hand through Colin’s blonde hair. “Please fuck me. Please?” His tone and childish smile not matching his words at all. The man on top of him smiled back. “Yeah Stef, I’ll fuck you.” 

He met the boy in a gentle kiss, slowly embracing eachother. Colin’s fingers mapped out the slight freckles on Stefan’s back like they were a star chart. Stefan ran a hand on Colin’s face, feeling at the soft peach fuzz there.

“Wait just a second, uhm...” Colin looked around. “Ah!” He stretched over and reached for the lube and condom on the coffee table. He opened the bottle with a resounding click.

“You’ve never been fingered...” Colin said with a slight grimace, preparing a speech about how it feels kinda weird and what all would happen. “Colin I-“ Stefan whimpered out “I’ve done... I’ve uh.”

Colin’s eyebrows arched. “Would’ve never guessed you touched yourself Stefan. I assumed you were too much of a prude.” Stefan hid his face in embarrassment. “Colin. Just... just get on with it.”

Colin squeezed the cold lube onto his fingers and traced around Stefan’s thighs just to watch him shiver. He finally put a finger to his rim, watching Stefan shut his eyes tightly. He worked two fingers inside him before he realized how tense Stefan was.

“You’ve got to relax Stef.” Colin whispered in his ear. “Hard to relax. When your fingers are AH!” Colin twirled his fingers around just to be a bit mean. “W-when your fingers are doing, when they’re doing that.” 

Colin grabbed Stefan’s hips and twisted him around so his elbows rested on the couch’s arm. “There,” Colin cheerfully said “that should be a bit better.” Stefan’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean by- THAT!”

Colin had three finger’s inside of Stefan, slowly working them in and out, listening to the quiet squelch of the lube. “Cute.” Colin said to himself. Stefan was practically sobbing into the couch, unable to handle just how fucking amazing he felt. How amazing Colin was making him feel. “Colin.” Stefan panted. “Colin please I need you please.” 

Colin kissed up Stefan’s spine until the trail reached the back of his head. Stefan heard a slight shifting noise and a crinkle. Then before he knew it Colin was slowly inching his way inside. 

Stefan’s eyes and mouth opened wide as he gripped the side of the couch. He let out a sweet little whimper as Colin bottomed out. 

“Stefan, can I move?” Colin asked in a quiet and almost bored voice. Stefan nodded. “I didn’t hear you Stefan.” Stefan tried to utter out some kind of noise, but it left him as a muttering. “I’m only going to ask you one more time Stefan. Can. I. Move?”

Stefan found his voice and answered back. “Please, please Colin. As hard as you need to just... please move.”

Colin drew a breath in. “Stefan, Sweetheart, you’re way in over your head.” Stefan’s brows furrowed. “No I’m not you’re just being- AH!” 

Colin was absolutely correct. Even though Stefan knew Colin was going to be rough, he had no idea just how rough. Colin spared no time thrusting like he’d been deprived of sex his whole life.

Stefan sobbed into the arm of the couch. His skin felt like it was on fire. And then it all stopped. And he felt Colin twist him around so he was on his back.

“Couldn’t stand not seeing your sweet face.” Colin said while smiling cheezily. Stefan laughed at how silly he could be after such a dirty thing. “You just wanna keep necking me.

Colin laughed back. “Maybe...” Then he met Stefan in a soft kiss and entered him, thrusts shallow and slow. When he broke the kiss he had a dazed look.

“Stefan I... I’ve had to go back so many times. Make so many changes. All so I could be here. But I think all this time, all these lifetimes. Every intertwined idea and moment and path of existence.”

The two kissed frantically before Colin continued. “Stefan they were all for you. Becoming this big of a name so I could get your attention one day. So I could meet you. See your sweet face. Your smile and your unwavering innocence and loyalty.”

Colin held onto Stefan like his entire world would fall apart if he let go. “Stefan. I think I’m in love with you.” Stefan was dumbfounded. His idol was confessing to him. A love that transcended lifetimes and plausible logic. 

“Colin I... I think I’ve always loved you.” Stefan admitted, suddenly too aware of the sweat on his face and the blush on his body. “Even before I knew what you looked like I could feel a pull from your games. And... oh my god I’m saying this while we’re high and fucking and this is so embarrassing.” 

Stefan covered his face. Colin pulled his hands off. “Hey, I said I wanted to see your face.” Colin went back to Stefan’s neck, slowly bruising the pale skin. 

Colin listened closely to Stefan moan and whimper. “Would it be alright if I went faster again?” Colin softly asked. “Yes please.” Stefan replied. “So proper. It’s cute.” Colin giggled out.

Colin started his slow grind into Stefan, watching how the subtle movements caused him to squirm. Once he looked like he was about to start begging again, Colin changed from light thrusts to harder but still slow ones causing Stefan’s breath to catch.

“Colin...” Stefan panted out “now you’re just being mean.” Colin’s fingers traced gentle patterns along Stefan’s chest and pale thighs. “I think the problem is that I’m not being mean enough.”

For the next eight hours, Colin was as mean as he could be. He made Colin cum about four times. Once from fucking him so hard he almost passed out, once with his mouth, once with his hand, and then the final time from them just slowly grinding against eachother. 

Every time, Stefan showed no sign of stopping, always begging every two seconds. Spouting sentence after sentence. Always dripping with lust, love, and Colin’s name.

“Colin, I can go another round I promise.”  
“Colin, you can be rougher don’t worry.”  
“Colin, right there please.”  
“Colin, oh my god, don’t stop it feels so good.”  
“Colin.”  


And that’s how Colin woke up at three in the afternoon the next day, wrapped tightly in a blanket on his couch. To Stefan wrapped around him, kissing every mole and freckle on his face and softly calling out for him.

“Mmph?” Colin groaned, eyes still half shut. “I’m hungry.” Stefan pouted. Colin opened his eyes and then stretched. “Alright, what do you want?” He eyed the floor looking for some item of clothing to throw on and deciding on his white T-shirt. “Whatever you want.” Stefan said, smiling brightly.

Colin got a sweatshirt for Stefan (he noticed he ran a bit cold) and some boxers for the both of them and then sat off to the kitchen. Believe it or not he was a rather good cook. 

Stefan padded into the kitchen, wearing one of Colin’s sweatshirts which was just a tad too big on him. “I didn’t know you could cook...” he said. Colin shrugged. “You pick some things up after a few lifetimes.”

Stefan wrapped his arms around Colin as he cooked, nuzzling into his back. “Love you.” He whispered into the material of his shirt. “Love you too Sweetheart.” 

The two ate together, one hand holding their forks, the other holding each other’s. “This is great!” Stefan said. “What all is it?” Colin swallowed. “Just a curry really. Potato. Carrot. Powdered stuff.” Stefan took another bite. “Well I think it’s great. Especially if you made it.” Colin noticed the last part was said with the cutest blush.

After a few hours of watching t.v, talking, and cuddling, the pair went back to sleep. This time on an actual bed. Stefan called his dad so he’d know he was alright. And then the two of them went over to Colin’s house to work on Bandersnatch.

Stefan and Colin didn’t want to make any assumptions, but they thought this would probably be a pretty good lifetime.

And you know what?

They’d be right.


End file.
